La melodía surge
by LoveAnime50
Summary: Se trata de que las chicas del Winx Club ir de viaje a la cuidada de Dominó donde darán un concierto donde Musa se despojo de su novio y esos momentos de soledad aparecerá un nuevo amor n n
1. Chapter 1

**La melodía surge**

Después de un duro esfuerzo como cantantes en el Frutty Music Bar en una playa en Gardenia las chicas de Winx Club reciben una propuesta para ir a Japón con todos los gastos pagados en la ciudad Dominó para cantar en el estadio de Kaiba Corp.

Las chicas bien emocionadas que aceptaron la propuesta de su representante de ir a Japón incluso invitaron a Roxy ya que Frutty Music Barse iban a encargar lo especialistas junto con su papa y mama de Roxy ya decidido que se ponen hacer sus maletas y se dirigen directamente a Japón.

Ya en el aeropuerto de la cuidada Dominó

Stella: Que bien hemos llegado ya tengo ganas de ver las tiendas. Entusiasmada

Tecna : Saben a mi me gustaría ver las tienda de electrónica para encontrara un nuevo sor wat para mi computadora . En forma pensativa

Layla : A mí me gustaría ver las discotecas . Animada

Flora: Si a mí también me gustaría. Feliz

Roxy : Parece que están emocionadas de venir por cierto Bloom gracias por invitarme . Algo nervioso

Bloom : Ni lo menciones además tu ya eres parte del Club no es cierto además hemos venido para divertimos y estar un poco lejos de los muchacho . Sonriendo

¿?: Se lloritas qué bueno que han llegado yo soy el chofer que las llevara al hotel que les asigno Kaiba Corp.

Stella: Que bien una limosina esto de ser estrella de rock sí que tiene sus lujos. Feliz como no se diga

Bloom : Bueno que espera vamos subamos . Emocionada

Ya en la limosina las chicas del Winx se dirigían hacia el hotel eso les dio de ver algo de la cuidada.

Ya en el hotel el chofer les dijo que el pasaría a las 8:00 p.m para el concierto de esta noche.

Ya en los cuartos las chicas no tardaron en acostarse en las suaves camas del hotel.

Layla : Musa que ocurre no has dicho nada desde que llegamos no medias que es por el asunto de Riven . Preocupada

Musa : ¿? No es solo que no puedo creer que él me estuvo criticando respecto de venir aquí pero de todos modos ya terminamos. Triste

Layla : A ni mate mira después del concierto no iremos aculebrar a una buena discoteca y que mejor lugar que pasártela con tus amigas. Intentando subir el ánimo feliz mente

Musa : Tienes razón debo de dejar de pensar en eso y divertirme además por eso estamos aquí . Feliz

Layla : Así se habla vamos por que los chicas planean salir antes del concierto

Mientras en la escuela de Yugi Muto en el patio con sus amigos

Tea: Miren chicos aquí en las noticias un nuevo grupo llamado las Winx Cantaran en el estadio de Kaiba Corp

Joey: De verdad eso es interesante para las chicas. De forma desinteresado

Tea: Bueno ya que no estás interesado no te voy a invitar. Sacando unos boletos para ir atrevida mente

Tristan : Woow Tea donde te conseguiste eso boletos . De forma de curiosidad

Tea: Pues me los gane en un concurso en la radio pero ya que Joey no quiere ir creo que nos sobrara uno. Feliz mente

Joey: ¿Qué? . Pero sabes que estaba Bromeando verdad Tea lo siento por favor. Suplicando

Tea: pues lo voy a pensar y dime Yugi quieres ir

Yugi : Claro será divertida . Sonriendo

Tea: Y tu Tristan . Alegremente

Tristan : Pues claro un concierto gracias no soy tonto allí estaré . Feliz mente

Joey: Si valla y yo me quedare en mi casa solo. Triste mente pobre Joey

Tea: Esta bien Joey puedes ir. Riéndose de el

Joey: Gracias Tea eres la mejor

Tea: Bien entonces nos vemos esta noche

Después de que terminaran las clases cada uno tomo rumbo a su casa para preparase para el concierto de esta toche y no so lo ellos sino también las chicas del Winx Club .

Stella: Esto es genial nuestro primer concierto en un establo que emoción

Bloom : Vamos Roxy no te pongas nerviosa todo saldrá bien además estuviste genial en los ensayos . Sonriendo

Roxy : Bueno no se ya que será la primera vez que tocare para una gente así de grande . Nerviosa

Layla : No te pongas nerviosa además ya eres del grupo no . Dándole apoyo con una sonrisa

Musa : Si es cierto y siempre puedes contar con nosotras . Dando la rason muy confiada

Flora : Ellas tiene razón y si te equivocas estaremos aquí atulado para ayudarte de cuerdo . Dando apoyo con un carácter amable

Tecna : Chicas prepárese por que ya va empezarte el concierto .

Bloom : Lista Roxy . Feliz

Roxy : Si vamos a tocar . Ya algo más animada

Hola aquí les trigo mi primera historia ya que soy nueva en esto espero que les guste por favor comenten amable mente haber que tal vez parece


	2. Chapter 2

**La melodía surge 2 Parte**

Mientras entre la gente

Tea: Vamos chicos o no ganaremos lugar. Preocupada

Joey : Espero Tea deja que me dé un respiro . Cansado

Tristan : Si no fuera por Joey hubiéramos llegado más temprano para ganar lugar . Enojado

Joey : Así bueno por lo menos yo no me quede dormido . Enojado

Yugi : Ya es suficiente si no dejan de pelear no encontraremos lugar . Preocupado intentando parar la pelea

Joey y Tristan : Si lo siento

Ya en el estadio con unos buenos asientos por suerte los amigos se sentaron

¿? : Muy bien gracias por venir al estadio de Kaiba Corp ir con su atención les presentamos a las chicas del Winx Club

Mientras en una cabina allí se encontraba kaiba con el representante de las Winx

Kaiba: Espero que no sea una pérdida de dinero

Jackson: Ya verás que no es una pérdida de dinero estas chica son fantásticas. Nervioso

Kaiba: Más te vale sino tu carera se termino. Enojado

Bloom : Bien chicas en sellemos lo que sabemos hacer . Confiada

Es 's otro día el sol esplende ahora  
Una aventura  
desafío Una'altra estamos listos para empezar  
Y vamos a ganar porque no conocen el miedo  
Ante el mal que son el sol  
Luminoso en la oscuridad ahora y para siempre  
Vamos a luchar juntos, pero a veces pierdo  
Un poco  
Y yo comía solo, recuerdo cuando decevi  
Usted para mí son  
UNIQUE  
Ya lo creo que nunca cambian  
MAGIC  
¿Y sabes volar con la fantasía  
USTED ESTÁ FORTISSIMO  
Cambatti contra los demonios nos inseeme  
Ahora ya lo sabes  
Puede ser lo que quieras tuto  
Un WINX  
Hoy es día de fiesta posiami hacer lo que quieras  
Un poco de compras me encanta una gran fiesta epoi  
Mañana en la escuela nos siguen juntos sareemo  
Entre las pociones mágicas y físicas  
Si usted dice que están en el suelo no seis Wwith  
UNIQUE  
Ya lo creo que nunca cambian  
MAGIC  
¿Y sabes volar con la fantasía  
USTED ESTÁ FORTISSIMO  
Cambatti contra los demonios nos inseeme  
Ahora ya lo sabes  
Puede ser lo que quieras tuto  
Un WINX  
Strordinaria ser para nosotros  
Usted será de seis de Como  
Si cierras los ojos vendrai  
Uno siempre está  
UNIQUE  
Ya lo creo que nunca cambian  
MAGIC  
¿Y sabes volar con la fantasía  
USTED ESTÁ FORTISSIMO  
Cambatti contra los demonios nos inseeme  
Ahora ya lo sabes  
Puede ser lo que quieras tuto  
Un WINX  
UNIQUE  
MAGIC  
UNIQUE  
Si lo ves cerca gliocchi. Adherentes verla  
Usted es único

Un WINX.  
Usted es único  
Un WINX.

Jackson: Y que te perecieron. Todavía nervioso

Kaiba : Nada mal además son muy lindas . Interesado

Jackson: ¿? . Confundido

Bueno espero que les allá gustado esta segunda parte por favor comenten


End file.
